Pool Games
by Factoflife02
Summary: Ashley. Spencer. A party. And a pool table. What could possibly happen? This is my apology for not updating my stories in a while.


"Come on Spence, I never ask anything of you!" My brother Glen whined from behind my closed door.

"Actually, you ask me to do loads of stuff," He paused for a minute and I grinned as I realized that he didn't have a comeback. "Glen I just don't feel like going to a party tonight."

"Please? I told Aiden I'd bring you! I can't leave the man hanging!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust at Aiden's name. Aiden was Glen's best friend and fellow basketball star at King High. My family had just moved to LA four weeks ago and already Glen was one of the most popular boys on campus. I wasn't exactly a nerd though, as I'd recently made the cheerleading squad and people were starting to take notice of me; especially Aiden who couldn't seem to get the fact that I didn't want him through his thick skull. "I'll do your chores for a week!" He finally said, making me grin.

"Two weeks,"

"One and a half,"

"Two weeks or no deal," I said, laughing when I heard him cussing until he finally agreed.

"Meet me back at the car at one," Glen said, as he got out of the car that we'd parked a respectable distance from the large mansion where the party was being held. It still amazed me that people I went to school with everyday were filthy rich, some even staring in movies. This particular party was being held by Ashley Davies. She was notorious for getting kicked out of almost every private school in the country until her father had finally given up and enrolled her at King High in her hometown of LA. Her face had been on countless magazine covers and she'd guest starred in a couple movies but her main claim to fame was her music. She'd just released her first album and it'd gone platinum almost instantly. I had yet to actually see her at school or anywhere other than a magazine cover or TV screen really.

I walked into the over-crowded house and fought my way through the huge living room and into the kitchen. I saw Aiden's huge muscle bound form from across the room and instantly ducked into another room. The house was huge and I couldn't seem to find my way back into the living room so I wandered around. I somehow found my way into a dark hallway with just two other people in it, both wrapped up in making out against a staircase. I walked quietly past them and up the stairs, looking around the second floor. There didn't seem to be anyone else up here and I wondered vaguely if I would get in trouble for being there so I turned only to hear someone coming up the stairs so I darted into the next door that I saw. I found myself in a dimly lit game room and spun around trying to take it all in. The room was huge and had couches and game machines lining three of the four walls and a bar set up against the other wall. There was a huge flat screen hanging on one of the walls and a pool table set up in the middle of the room with a poker table on the other side of it. I started walking towards the pool table when the lights switched fully on. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I finally saw the girl that was sitting on a huge leather couch, a book in her lap.

"Who are you?" She questioned, as I gaped at her. "Better yet, how did you get up here?"

"I – stair case."

"Ah yes, well obviously, but I was under the impression that the second floor was off limits." I took a moment to survey this girl. She wasn't dressed for a party at all, in gray sweatpants and a black beater, with black thick framed glasses perched on her nose. Her brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail but even dressed down like she was I could tell that the girl was gorgeous.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I was just trying to get away from the crowd." She seemed to look me over before shrugging.

"It's fine, you seem harmless enough. Would you like something to drink?"

"I don't drink," I shook my head, wondering who this girl was.

"Suit yourself," She answered, standing up and walking across the room to the bar. I stood, unsure what to do as she fixed herself a drink. She leaned her forearms against the counter as she stared at me, her deep brown eyes probing. She looked so familiar but I just couldn't place where I knew her from. "You never told me what your name is," She reminded me, refilling her glass with some sort of liquor.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Spencer. Spencer Carlin."

"Oh, Spencer Carlin, you're Madison's new bitch," I was taken aback at her frank phrasing and I turned red and searched for a response. "You are the newest cheer-bitch aren't you?" She drained her cup as I sputtered indignantly.

"Just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't make me a bitch, obviously being a cheerleader has nothing to do with it as you're being a pretty big one right now." She looked taken aback at my statement as I pushed my blonde hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry if I interrupted your evening. I'll just go back downstairs." I started towards the door but her next words stopped me.

"Wanna play pool?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, turning around to look at the girl as if she'd grown two heads.

"I asked if you wanted to play pool, you know the game where you hit the balls into holes with sticks?" I couldn't help my chuckle and she grinned at me, showing a dazzling smile that could blind someone.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"You never told me your name," I repeated her line as she set up the table for our game.

"Do you really need to know it?" She asked distractedly as she put all the balls in their rightful place inside the triangle.

"Well I just don't know what to call you,"

"You can call me… Lovely Goddess," I laughed at her suggestion and she smiled at me. "No? How about 'Oh so beautiful one'?"

"You sure are cocky,"

"Okay, okay. You just call me 'girl who's about to kick your ass at pool'."

"Yeah right, I happen to be pretty damn good at pool." I bragged, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Well how about we make it interesting then?" She suggested, her voice lowering in a way that made butterflies erupt in my stomach. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to answer.

"How?"

"Strip pool," I felt my face turn beet red at this suggestion and chided myself for getting excited. She was a girl! Why the hell would I even consider stripping for her? I wasn't gay! Say no!

"Okay," I choked out, making her smirk smugly.

"Good. Every time one of us gets a ball in the other takes off a piece of clothing, but only one piece per shot, so if you sink two in one go the other still only has to take off one piece. Sound good?" I nodded, trying to find my voice as she handed me a pool stick. "You break." I was still so nervous that my break barely did anything and the brunette chuckled as she set up her shot. My jaw dropped as she instantly sunk a ball in. "Pay up," She laughed; leaning on the pool stick to watch as I nervously stripped my baby doll tee off to reveal a lacy tank top. I dropped my shirt as she set up her next shot which she missed by barely an inch.

I had finally recovered and went around the table to set up my shot, brushing up against her on the way and feeling the butterflies have a party in my stomach. I sank a ball from a pretty hard angle and she looked mildly impressed as she easily whipped her beater off and dropped it onto the floor. I felt my mouth water at her tanned, toned, amazing stomach and small but perky breasts held in by a simple black sports bra. This girl was seriously hot and she was doing unexplainable things to me just by losing a shirt.

"That'll be the last piece that I lose," She predicted cockily, making me scoff as she came to stand beside me. She was right though, as the game progressed I lost my flip flops, tank top, and jeans while she was still mostly clothed. I had never shown this much skin to anyone before and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. She didn't seem to mind the view though, and I shivered every time I saw her lick her lips.

"I think I'll take that drink now," I stuttered out after I missed yet another shot, figuring that maybe the alcohol would help relax me. She grinned and nodded, letting her eyes trail over my scantily clad form once more before leading the way to the bar. I was wearing blue boy shorts with orange designs and a matching bra, along with a heart necklace that my grandmother had given me when I turned twelve.

"What's your poison?"

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully, as the girl walked behind the bar and signaled for me to sit down on one of the stools on the other side. She nodded in understanding and seemed to think for a second.

"We could do shots," She suggested, with a wicked look in her eye.

"I don't know…" I stuttered out but she was already pouring the liquid into the small shot glasses.

"Don't worry; we'll only do a few." She said, and I nodded and she grinned as she pushed the tiny glass towards me. "Ready?" I took the shot and gasped as the alcohol burned my throat all the way down and made my eyes water. She laughed heartily and filled the glasses again. I had never really drunk anything but champagne before and whatever this was that I was drinking was already affecting me. I did the next shot and coughed as it added to the burn in my throat.

"No more for me," I said, making her laugh as I shook my head and blinked my eyes a few times. It did the trick though because I felt myself relax a bit as I observed the brunette across from me. Her eyes were extremely pretty as the bore into mine.

"Ready to keep playing?" She asked, making me groan. She laughed and came around the bar before walking towards the table. She picked up her pool stick and lined up her shot as I watched from my seat at the bar. God, the girl was sexy. I could see the muscles in her stomach and back moving as she walked and got ready to strike. I suddenly didn't care that she was a girl and all the confusing questions that that brought up, or the fact that I was a Catholic virgin; all I cared about was that I wanted her. She sank the shot and turned to me with laughter in her eyes. "Pay up,"

"Why don't you come make me?" I challenged after a short pause, making her eyebrows shoot up. I saw her smirk come back as she stalked towards me like a hunter coming after its prey. An instant later she had me backed into the bar with her arms on either side of me. She reached around and effortlessly got my bra unsnapped. I felt her lips land on my shoulder and I brought my hands up to rest on her hips. She seemed to take this as a sign of approval because she started a trail of kisses up my neck and let my bra fall to the floor. I moaned when she flicked her tongue over my pulse point and let her fingertips dance over my lightly toned stomach. I shivered as she trailed her fingers down to the band of my boy shorts before she let them slowly climb back up my stomach. She leaned back, observing me for a minute before leaning in and claiming my lips in a heated kiss.

My whole body exploded in emotions as her lips moved against mine. I'd never felt anything quite like her kiss, and I wanted more. In fact, I never wanted her to stop kissing me. She moaned into the kiss when I unconsciously scraped my fingers down her sides, causing her to arch up against me. She pulled back to breathe and something powerful overtook my senses. I felt the intense need to pleasure this girl, this goddess. I swooped my head down to lay kisses on her neck and she let her head fall back to give me more skin to work with. I started to slowly walk her backwards as I flicked my tongue over her collar bone. Right before her back hit the pool table though she turned us around so that I was leaning against the table instead and she was leaning against me as I kept my lips attached to her skin. I felt her hands move down my back and over my ass until they were resting on the back of my thighs. A few seconds later I felt the lifting pressure and realized what she wanted so I helped by lifting myself up onto the pool table. I reached out for her and pulled her up onto the blue colored felt with me. She pushed me back until she was hovering over me and didn't hesitate to bring her fingers up to play with my exposed breasts. I let my head fall back completely, moaning when she rolled my tits between her fingers, pulling on them slightly. I felt her mouth start laying kisses across my collar bone and keep going down until she replaced one set of fingers with the glorious wet heat of her mouth.

"Oh shit," I gasped out, doing my best to hold onto her back. I wasn't exactly sure how I'd gotten into this position, especially this quickly. This girl had effectively gotten me half naked and panting in record time, and I wasn't regretting my decision one bit because her tongue was magical on my sensitive nipples. She left my breast and started kissing down my stomach, stopping to suck in all the right places and driving me wild by the time she'd gotten between my thighs. She leaned in to lay a kiss on my pussy through the fabric of my boy shorts and I thought I'd come right then. I sat up though and reached for her again. She got the message and moved back up my body, attaching our lips again. "Too many clothes," I gasped out, reaching down to yank at her sweatpants until they were around her knees. She finished the job and kicked them off, giving me just a glimpse of her checkerboard briefs before she covered my body with hers and pulled her sports bra over her head. My mouth ran dry at the sight of her small, perky breasts completely revealed to me, with dusty pink nipples that were hard as rocks and making my mouth water.

"God, you're driving me crazy," She panted out, when I reached out to run a finger over one of the hard nipples before squeezing it lightly. I took this as encouragement and brought up my other hand to give equal attention to both tits, making her moan and writhe above me. I finally got up the courage to lean down and take one of the hard buds into my mouth and bite down on it lightly. She gasped and dove her fingers into my hair, her nails digging into my scalp pleasantly. "Fuck," I grinned and repeated the action, pleased when she reacted again.

I was taken off guard however when one of her hands trailed down my body and found my clit expertly. I could barely breathe as she touched me through the soaked through fabric of my boy shorts, moving my throbbing clit in tight circles.

"Off, take them off," I panted out, but she got the message and sat up slightly, her knees on either side of my waist holding her up. She leaned down to kiss down my body again, taking the band of my underwear in her teeth and pulling them down to my knees where she finished the job with her hands. I felt a whole new wave of wetness take off when she licked her lips and dove down to kiss the insides of my thighs. She sucked the skin into her mouth and bit down, making me moan out loudly, diving my fingers into her hair. She teased the area around my thighs for a while before finally going in and laying a kiss on my protruding clit. I gasped and bucked up into her now grinning mouth. I laid an arm over my eyes, biting my bottom lip as she continued to pleasure me with her lips, tongue, and teeth. I was so close to the edge that I could feel it taking over. "I'm about to cum," I said with some effort. She stopped completely, almost making me want to cry. She climbed up my body, fusing our mouths together again before reaching down and picking up where she left off with her fingers. I was instantly lost again, her nimble fingers making quick work of my composure.

"I want you to scream my name," She whispered in my ear, before flicking my earlobe with her tongue. I moaned and nodded, not even concerned with the fact that I didn't _know _her name. My eyes slammed shut when she penetrated me with first one then two fingers. She didn't bother going slow, she could feel my urgency and she matched it. She bit down on the muscle between my shoulder and neck and she chuckled when I let an obscenity slip. "Ashley," She whispered, her hot breath washing over my ear as she found my clit with her thumb and consequently pushed me over the edge.

I screamed her name so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the whole party downstairs heard it, even over the DJ's pumping bass, but if they did no one ever came up to see what was going on. I completely relaxed against the table, giggling when my arm sent some of the pool balls rolling. She stayed on top of me as both of our breathing calmed down. I could feel the edges of her glasses as she pushed her face into my neck, breathing me in. I didn't realize that she still had her briefs on until she sat up, kneeling over me. I suddenly felt bad, as I had been content to just lay there in the glory of my first real orgasm when she hadn't even come yet. I watched the brunette's eyes fill with surprise when I hesitantly reached out and slid a hand up a tanned, toned thigh. Her eyes stayed glued to mine as I let my fingers come into contact with the soaked through cloth of her underwear. I slid my fingers higher up until they wrapped around the band, silently asking permission to pull them off and hurriedly doing so when I saw the spark of lust in her eyes.

When her sex came into view the only thought I had was that I wanted to taste her. Shock registered at this, I'd never even thought of that before. But if she didn't object then that's exactly what I was going to do. I sat up and slowly pushed her down so that we had changed positions, with me kneeling between her legs. She watched with bated breath as I leaned down to breathe her in. I hesitantly bit down on her thigh and was rewarded with a loud moan. I grinned and kissed the skin where I'd bit, licking over the light mark that my teeth made. I turned my attention to where she so desperately wanted me and leaned in, not quite sure what I was doing. I decided to do what I would like and just see how it went.

I leaned down and licked firmly up through her folds, moaning as I tasted her for the first time and smiling when she arched her back off the table. I grabbed her hips and forced them back own. This made her let out a small whimper and I repeated my action, this time letting my tongue flick over her clit. She nearly broke my nose when she bucked up again and I grinned, repeating my actions. At her moaned request I sped up my actions, having to force her hips down again as she started to move her hips in time with my actions.

"Touch me," The whispered command made me wet all over again but I easily moved my fingers up her thigh, watching in fascination as my fingers trailed through her folds. Her small gasp encouraged me, and I slowly pressed into her, entering her with first one and then two fingers. We moaned at the same time as I started to pump into her, first achingly slow and then faster and faster with each of her muttered curses. Finally I leaned down and took her slightly protruding clit into my mouth, sucking gently. She grabbed the back of my head, her other hand gripping tightly to the side of the table as she let out a loud string of curses intermingled with my name. I suddenly remembered something that I'd read in a book and decided to try it. I curled my fingers up, pressing them into her walls and dragged them down. Her body suddenly got very still and then she was coming, her liquid heat spreading over my hand and making me smile as she fell back, panting on the pool table. I slowly pulled out of her and licked my hand clean, making her moan again.

"What the fuck," She whispered, lifting her head up to look at me. "That was amazing." I felt a pleased blush break over my face; before I could respond though my cell phone started ringing from my pants on the floor. I groaned and leaned down off of the table to pick said pants up and pull the cell phone out of the pocket.

"What?" I barked, seeing Glen's name flashing on the screen before answering.

"Where are you? The cops are here." I looked around, panicked, as if the cops were going to burst into the room.

"The cops are here," I hissed, making the girl chuckle and shrug. "I have to go," I groaned, jumping off the table and starting to pull on clothes randomly. "I'll meet you at the car." I said breathlessly, as I pulled on the shirt. I didn't hear Glen's response as the phone was plucked out of my hand.

"I'm assuming this is Glen Carlin?" She asked into the phone, I'd almost forgotten that she also went to King and would know my brother. "Well, listen Glen this is Ashley Davies," My mouth dropped, and I suddenly felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. "I'll make sure Spencer gets home okay, tomorrow. You go ahead and get out of here. We don't need the big basketball star getting in trouble." They conversed for a few more seconds before Ashley hung up the phone and handed it to me. "Well that's taken care of." I must've still been standing in shock because she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" I stuttered, finally finding my voice.

"Well there's a lot more games we can play. Strip poker, strip scrabble, strip slap jack…" She trailed off, starting for the door. I laughed and caught up to her.

"What about the cops?"

"What about them? I told them to get here around one and they did. Job well done. Now let's find some cards."


End file.
